


7 AM.

by literarypeerelief



Series: 24 hours [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Septimus Crisparkle is on his way to work, just to realise that the underground train is partially closed, and he has to take a replacement bus to work. Then he realises he usually uses The Gents at his usual train station before he goes to work, and now his bladder is full, and he's trapped in a bus.
Series: 24 hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	7 AM.

Septimus Crisparkle is quite annoyed when he sees a sign on his usual tube station saying “Engineering works in Progress” and he has to wait for a Tube replacement bus to go to his office. He is not going to be late, he’s quite sure, but when things do not go as planned, he starts to get worried. It’s not the end of the world, but he can panic when things are not as they used to be. He hoped to get to his office at eight, which is an hour ahead of the official time to start to work, but now he might be a little bit later than he expects. Yet, he is not going to be later than nine o’ clock for sure.  
There are a great number of people waiting at the bus station along with him. One of them he has recognized as his neighbor is Joshua Crane. Josh has been the most handsome man he knows since university, but he has never talked much to Josh, except when he brings food from his kind, Indian mother to his neighbour, and when Josh returns their favor with souvenirs from his travel around the country and the world. It seems that Septimus gets to talk to Josh sometimes, but his panic and anxiety get over him and make him quite nervous to talk to such a beautiful man.

Joshua smiles and greets him, and Septimus gives his nervous smiles back. Not to mention his panicking, he is now quite excited, pleasantly, because he rarely meets Josh in other places except around his home. He is quite uncomfortable, and yet Josh just speaks about the weather and everyday things. It isn’t deeper than that, well Sep is quite relieved but at the same time regrets.

Finally, the bus arrives. Septimus isn’t sure what is going to talk more with Joshua, but when he can think of his topic for conversation, Joshua just opens his small laptop and starts typing furiously. Septimus sighs and looks out of the bus window. Hopefully, the bus will take him through about five or six tube stations, and he has to take a tube for about three or four stations to reach his work place. It was a change of view really. He’s not quite sure why he still feels uncomfortable, as if he has done anything unusual. Tube replacement is normal. It can happen. What is this mysterious anxiety within him?

Suddenly he knows the answer. He suddenly crosses his legs, looking away from Joshua, who actually doesn’t look at him at all. Well, his mother’s coconut water is working on him again! He realizes that, despite the decrepit brutalist architecture of the tube station around his home, the station still keep its age-old public toilet inside, with its old-fashioned urinals, of which the service he enjoyed every morning, especially when he is too hurried to deal with his usual morning pee, or whenever his mother tells him to drink her rare coconut water. It’s quite good at detoxing, and that’s why mostly he runs to the toilet at that tube station in the first place. His urination there is almost ritualistic. As he is also praised for being the healthiest guy in the office, who actually knows well about nutrition facts but isn’t consistent about his practice, he goes to the gym often and keeps drinking a lot of water in the morning and in the afternoon. He of course looks muscular, with shining healthy skin, and has spent a great deal of his healthy life with urination.

He distracts himself with the view on the ground. He has never noticed some of the beautiful buildings over ground on his way to work before. Some of the old churches decorated the street, but then his scenery is ruined by the rain. Yes, he has prepared his raincoat and his umbrella. He knows the nature of the town well, but he forgets about the leakage he might cause. He panics, as usual, and starts to think whether there are any toilets at the station he’s going to get off. He isn’t sure. He hasn’t been there for quite a long while, but it is quite a big station. He usually sits past it anxiety-free, but now he is not relieved at all. The rain worsens the situation. He just wants his usual station to open so that he could just use their urinal, just to drill a hole in the urinal with his acidic projectile of boiling urine.

As his bladder keeps distracting him, he distracts himself with his presentation note. His mother told him to wear his best suit because he has a presentation today in the meeting in the morning, at 10, but his anxiety kicks in and the only way to deal with it is to arrive early to prepare everything. He just doesn’t think that his filling, and bursting, bladder is to be taken into account. His management of the need to pee in the morning is almost the work of the subconscious, or the unconscious (He’s not sure which terms they are using these days.), just walking to the toilet at his bedroom, or the urinal at his usual station. He crosses his legs again, and, with his bag on his lap, grabs his crotch as he feels that disaster is imminent. He uses all his willpower to distract him.

At that time, he notices Joshua stop typing and moves to the aisle. People are flocking to get out of the bus. He waits for his chance and sees a feeble old lady walks slowly ahead of him. He just wants to help her out, not out of kindness, but desperation. His bladder is brewing steamy urine, and he needs to get out as soon as he can. Finally he walks out of the bus, with Joshua rushing to the station and disappearing in the crowds. Now he has to look for a toilet first. It is nowhere to be seen, or is it? As he’s looking, the train arrives and its’ already 7.37. He jumps in and regrets his decision. His bladder is sending a huge wave of desperation, and he just cannot help moaning softly under his breath. In the crowded underground train, he felt as if his bladder had been squeezed by the crowd. He grits his teeth, and tries to look around to distract himself, just to find a toilet sign in the station he isn’t getting off, and to find other crumpled faces of office workers in the morning. He crosses his legs once more. He has never needed to pee this badly before. He can be very pernickety as usual, but his bursting bladder weighs a thousand tons right now.

It was a relief (well, not really) for him to reach his destination. He squeezes through the crowd with gritted teeth as his bladder was crushed by a burly man who tries to move away from the door. When one of his feet steps on the platform, his bladder starts to give in, as it spurts hot urine into his boxer brief. He grabs himself and runs up the stairs. He knows this station has no toilets, and that’s why he often uses the one at home. Just walk another three hundred metres, and he will ask Sarah for the toilet key. Sarah always arrives early like him, the first two people in the office. He looks at his nice trousers. It looks fine and clean. He doesn’t want to soil his clothes at all; he has presentation today about the company’s new product. He has to look respectable. Respectable people don’t wet themselves.

The footpath is narrow, and it is harder to walk when he is desperate to urinate. He uses his willpower and clamps his muscle to just rush to his office. Finally, at the office door, he uses his card to get in, and reach his quiet office, which is in its normal state at eight, or eightish. Well, it’s fifteen minutes past eight. He’s now rushing to Sarah’s desk as his bladder throbs heavily.

Nobody’s there.

He picks up his phone, just to find in their office Whatsapp group that Sarah has just told them that she is going to be a little late, about twenty minutes later than usual. Septimus grunts. He can feel another huge leak running out of his body. He can see a small spot on his crotch. He doesn’t want to rummage Sarah’s desk, but he needs to find the toilet key! The toilet is so temptingly close. He dances desperately. He doesn’t want to soil his nice slacks. His day shouldn’t go wrong at the beginning like this!

Then, he hears drops of water dripping somewhere. He looks at his crotch. Everything’s all right. Yes. That’s the sound from the pantry. Somebody must have forgotten to turn off the tap tightly. It must have been Nicholas. Sarah doesn’t seem to arrive yet. He’s dancing. His bladder’s giving in. He doesn’t want to ruin his day.

He rushes to the pantry, and just unzips over the metal sink. He’s panicking at first, and he’s unable to start. Then, he just turns on the tap, and it just works like a charm. He sighs as he’s finally able to release his large stream of pent-up steamy urine. He moans as thick flows of urine gushes out of him. When it reaches the metal sick, it starts to sound very loud. As his body relaxes, Septimus doesn’t care any more about anything. He’s laughing. He has never wanted to breach any conventions, but if he has to keep respectable for the presentation, he has to be dirty. He has to, at least, deal with his own dirtiness. He sighs once more as he is releasing another hot stream into the sink.

The door of the office opens. Septimus panics, but the stream doesn’t stop. He hears, quite clearly, Sarah’s high heels. He just yells out in panic,

“….Hi…Sarah,”

“Oh, Sep, you beat me today. The traffic holds me back a bit.”

“You take the bus as well?”

“Yeah. It took a roundabout way here. It seems you’re washing things there, aren’t you?”

“It’s Nicholas’ coffee pot and some plates.” Septimus tries to control his stream, but he cannot.

“Let me help you, Sep. Nicholas is always like this, working late and never washing things!”

“No worries, Sarah, I will…”

Septimus can hear the phone call from Sarah’s direction. Sarah walks away to answer the phone, and walks out of the office door. As the office door closes, he sighs hugely and smiles in relief. His urine is tapping off and he feels a pound lighter. He zips up and sighs once more. He takes care of some last drops, before washing the sink very carefully. He makes sure that it doesn’t smell like pee, before he moves to his desk to prepare his presentation.

He panics for the last time when the turns his back to the pantry, but sighs in relief once more. He is sure, while he was urinating; he had turned his back to the cctv camera the whole time.


End file.
